Acoustic transducers using piezoelectric elements as an oscillator are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,580 and 3,792,204 disclose transducers employing a single piezoelectric film, an article by Tamura et al. presented in 1978 at the Acoustical Society Meeting in Honolulu discloses a pair of piezoelectric films bonded to the top and bottom surfaces of a polyurethane foam pillow, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,580 discloses the use of a plurality of piezoelectric elements suspended in varying configurations. For a given electrical voltage, piezoelectric film transducers typically produce a lower sound amplitude than is produced, for the same voltage, by other types of transducers such as electro dynamic ones. This lower voltage sensitivity can lead to undesirably low sound amplitude in certain applications, such as telephone receivers, wherein the available voltage is low. Furthermore, piezoelectric film transducers used as microphones or transmitters typically produce, for a given sound pressure, a lower output voltage than other types of transducers such as electret condensers. Such lower output can require excessive amplifier gain and result in poor signal-to-noise ratio.